


For Every Little Thing He Knows

by Arghnon



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Baby's First NSFW, M/M, Unbeta'd, highly self-indulgent soft smut, mitsuki is mentioned, very mild praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 13:18:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19063492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arghnon/pseuds/Arghnon
Summary: "Are you trying to distract me with sex?" Yamato asks breathlessly.Nagi drags him closer, as if they weren't close enough already. He pulls away his hand to mouth at his rapidly beating pulse."Is it working?" He asks, like the moans he earns with each wet kiss wasn't answer enough."I mean, yah, but-"(A flowery fluffy nagiyama fic for 6/2!)





	For Every Little Thing He Knows

**Author's Note:**

> I always say each fic I write is self-indulgent but this is probably the most self-indulgent. Like a giant chocolate cake with ice-cream on the side indulgent.
> 
> Also my first smut so please be gentle uwu 
> 
> Happy NagiYama Day!

It isn't so much that their bodies are made to fit together. It is more that they have studied so well the spaces and shapes of each other. Lessons learnt from tangling their limbs so often, from holding each other with lips pressed to warm skin and buried in tousled hair.

There are many things Yamato knows about Nagi that no one else does. He knows the spot on the inside of his thigh that will cause him to burst into breathless laughter. He can tell you how hard to graze your teeth against the space between his ribs to get that perfect hitched breath. He has filed away so many little things, how Nagi's fingers feel tangled in his hair, how the heat of his palm spreads when pressed against his cheek, how sweet his laughter tastes against his lips.

Yet for every little thing he knows, there are a dozen more secrets that he has no hope of unravelling. He wants to know why his smile sometimes hangs sadly. He wants to know this Sakura Haruki and his role in Nagi's life. He wants to hear more about his life in Northmare, of his family, his brother.

It seems hardly fair that Nagi can make him feel so transparent, like he is made of glass and every heartbeat is on display. His blue eyes are always boring through him, bulldozing away at his walls with an almost desperate passion. He has wanted to rip and pull at all that Yamato tried so hard to keep buried. Lord knows he would have been torn to shreds if Mitsuki hadn't always been there, a barrier and a muffle to their near-bursting tensions.

If Mitsuki is a flame that warms the hearth, then Nagi is a firework that decorates the night sky. No matter how dark, he will shine brightly in a shower of lights you can't look away from. So blindingly beautiful and deafeningly loud, it drowns out everything else but the fast pound of his heart.

Like Nagi is doing now, drowning all Yamato's prying curiosity in sensation as he swallows his questions in a kiss that leaves him breathless. He grips tighter onto his back when Nagi slips his tongue into his mouth, fingers digging deeper and a helpless moan escaping his throat. They part for air and Yamato is quick to push Nagi's face away, snapping the string of saliva that connects their swollen lips. He frowns at Nagi whose cheeks are now squished against his palm and fingers, trying to push forward to continue their kiss.

"Are you trying to distract me with sex?" Yamato asks breathlessly. 

Nagi drags him closer, as if they weren't close enough already. He pulls away his hand to mouth at his rapidly beating pulse.

"Is it working?" He asks, like the moans he earns with each wet kiss wasn't answer enough.

"I mean, yah, but-" 

He never gets to finish because his words are lost once more as Nagi finally tires of waiting and presses his lips against Yamato's again.

For every little thing Yamato knows about Nagi, Nagi knows a dozen more about Yamato. He has perfected his hold on his wrists to keep him pressed against the bed beneath him, trapping him from rolling over to hide his flushed face. He knows how lightly to dance his fingers along his hip to send him squirming into the sheets wanting more. He's well versed in Yamato's weaknesses, brushing his sides gently, biting lightly at his ear, leaving small kisses at every groove and crevice he can find. 

His fingers are as soft as they are teasing. The hunger for something more substantial than faint touches drowns out any lingering need for answers. He figures he will let Nagi keep his secrets for now in favour of feeding the burning knot low in his gut. Besides, Yamato knows well more than most how hard it can be to reveal secrets long kept hidden.

If he will let Nagi have this victory, he might as well enjoy this to the fullest. He slides an arm around Nagi and rolls them over. His blue eyes widen in shock, soft lips part on a silent 'oh'. Another thing that is so very unfair is how even more beautiful he looks rustled from their makeouts. His hair is a mess and his cheeks are a blotchy red but he is still so breathtaking that Yamato can't resist claiming his lips.

When they part, he can tell from the grin on his face that he knows he has won this time. The smug satisfaction somehow still hides a distressingly fond look Yamato can't stand to be directed at him. 

He makes a noise of complaint before surging forward to nip at Nagi's lips earning a quiet gasp. He takes his open mouth as an invitation to let his tongue sweep in. He presses Nagi's shoulders harder against the bed as familiar fingers tangle in brown hair.

He pulls back to admire Nagi's sprawled out form. He licks his lips as he grinds against the growing hardness underneath him, feeling the solid heat through the thin material of his boxers.

He can never get enough of how gorgeous Nagi looks. His blonde locks are a wild mess from how many times Yamato has gripped them or ran his fingers through. His lips are red and swollen from kissing, shiny with spit as they part to pant out hot breaths. The flush has travelled from his cheeks down to his chest. A delicious pink blooming across flawless skin. Yamato grinds down harder.

"Admiring my beauty?" Nagi teases. His accent is toned down by the huskiness of his breathless voice. 

He hums, pretending to contemplate the question. He runs his hands up warm skin. He can feel each breath he takes with the rise and fall of his ribcage.

"Could do with a bit more muscle," Yamato answers finally having mapped out the toned flat stomach before him. Though really he prefers this on Nagi more than any six pack and they both know it. 

It doesn't stop Nagi from pouting at him theatrically. He laughs and bends down to press a kiss on Nagi's cheek, a teasing apology.

Nagi takes it as an opportunity to kiss him again. His hand travels down Yamato's spine eliciting a shudder through him. He pulls at the waistband of his boxers and massages the flesh of his ass. Yamato shifts so he may pull the offending material off as he palms the bed for the well-used bottle of lube hidden in the sheets.

Nagi holds his hip steady as Yamato fingers himself. His other hand wraps around their cocks, stroking the both of them leisurely as he drinks in every bitten back moan and rock of Yamato's hips back onto his own fingers.

"You look so beautiful." 

Yamato's hips stutter, a high-pitched noise slipping past his lips. He closes his eyes tight as if the words could blind him. 

"You are so beautiful, Yamato, always so beautiful." 

Yamato bites back a whine, still keeping his eyes shut. His breath catches in his throat as Nagi tightens his grip, rubbing his thumb into the slit of his cock.

"You're going to make me come before we even start," Yamato hisses. He pushes away his hand and positions himself above Nagi's cock. 

"And your pleasure would be a wonderful sight to witness," Nagi replies so irritatingly smoothly. 

"Shut up," is all he can say before he lowers himself. 

When he's finally sitting fully in Nagi's lap, he stills for a moment. He clenches around Nagi just to watch him hiss through his teeth and feel how well he fills him up. He grinds teasingly, just barely moving.

He starts to move properly when Nagi grips his hip in warning. He laughs as he lifts himself up before dropping back down. He groans when he's filled again, loving how stretched he feels. 

He memorizes the way Nagi starts to dig his fingers in harder as he meets each bounce of Yamato's hips with a thrust of his own. His face is amazing, open-mouthed and panting as he focuses on the tight warmth of Yamato around him. He loves it every time Nagi closes his eyes with a sharp gasp, as if it's overwhelming, too much.

He moves faster and harder. He wants to drag every single thing out of the man beneath him. Every rock of his hips is for every layer Nagi has ripped from his defenses, every secret he hides between bright smiles. If Yamato can't have these buried truths he can have this. 

Nagi's hand is back on his cock as their rhythm turns erratic. His other hand slides up Yamato's body to cup his cheek. He can't help the sounds that escape him when each stroke of his cock matches with the thrusts beneath him. Nagi thumbs at his mouth, slipping inside to press on his tongue. 

Those blue eyes are boring into him again, still bright behind a fog of arousal. 

"Yamato...so good…"

There is no hiding his whine with his mouth forced open. Heat spears through him as Nagi showers him with more praise. He scrunches his eyes shut as he chases his own orgasm. He can't stand to look at Nagi, Nagi who is looking at him like he wouldn't look at anything else in the world, Nagi who keeps whispering sweet nothings as he lets him thrust into the tight grip of his hand, Nagi who feels so good inside him-

He arches his back as he comes. He grabs at Nagi's arms as he shudders, clenching sweetly around him and scratching red lines into his skin. Nagi stills under him to watch. He strokes him through his orgasm and revels in each staggered movement of his hips.

He doesn't give him time to come down from his high. He uses the hand at his face to drag Yamato down for a kiss. He wraps his arm around his waist, forcing their chests together, as he begins to thrust relentlessly up into him.

All Yamato can do is hold on. The sheets wrinkle horribly as he twists his fingers into them. He feels like a live wire ready to snap, oversensitive and near vibrating through the onslaught. 

Nagi pulls at his hair. He strengthens his hold on him to press him even closer. His nails dig crevices into Yamato's skin as he comes, grinding deep through each wave of pleasure. 

Yamato groans when he feels him pull out, wriggling at the sensation. They rearrange their limbs to tangle in each other's hold like well-practiced choreography. Sleep weighs on him heavily. He burrows deeper into Nagi's warmth. 

He hears him say something but he can't make out what it is through his drowsy haze. Maybe it was his name or an answer to one of his many questions, a whispered secret just for him or a simple 'I love you'. Whatever it is he doesn't hear it, fallen asleep in the perfect fit of Nagi's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> (You can tell how stressed I am by how much content I create/finish at a time hahahaha)
> 
> (Also I didn't mean to write smut but here we are)


End file.
